When I'm With You
by Melt the sugar
Summary: It basicly is everything that Fang and Max need to get out in the open. It's alot of random parts thrown together but, it all kind of makes sense. unlike that sentence This is my first story so be kind! YAY CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. When I'm with you

Ok well I'm sorry if I don't get the reactions to perfectly match the character. I will most likely have a good grasp of Max considering we are a very close match in personality. (Which is kind of odd considering I grew up pretty darn well and she grew up in a cage.) Anyway I hope I do these characters justice and by the way I do not claim Maximum Ride or any other book. I did write this story though.

My first one so please tell me what you think!

This takes place right after the 3rd book 3

The wind hitting my face gave me a rush. I went higher than the rest of the flock, so they wouldn't see me closing my eyes. I was smiling. I did a spin. I couldn't help it, I was very happy! I went and flew by Fang. I looked over at him. His dark beautiful eyes looking forward. He saw me staring and looked at me in confusion. I moved closer to him so our wing tips hit barely. He smiled at me and my heart overflowed with happiness.

We flew for a few hours then the complaints started. "Max, when are we gonna stop?" Nudge asked. "Can you hold steady for a little while longer?" I asked. "I just want a little more space between us and Mom, Ella, and Jeb." "Not that much longer though, right?" Nudge asked. "No, not very long sweetie," I said seeing the dark circles under her eyes. We needed a little more rest time before we were 100 better. We found a suitable cave and landed.

I was still pretty excited about flying so much again. I mean its 2nd nature and I wasn't that tired. "Hey Fang, will you take first watch, I want to go on a quick flight." I asked as I put down the pack I was carrying. "Do you mind if I come too? I'm not that tired myself." Fang put down the wood he had gathered for a fire. I mean it wasn't that odd for Fang to want to fly around at night but it seemed odd that he wanted to fly with me. It seemed out of character. I sure wasn't about to send him away when I just got him back though. "I don't mind as long as Iggy doesn't mind doing watch." "I'll do watch." Iggy didn't seem overjoyed, but hey Fang and I alone time was hard to find, I'll take it when I can get it.

I jumped out over the ledge, snapping my wings out and immediately feeling the cool breeze. I heard Fang close behind me. I started flying faster to get out of his way. He held a steady pace, matching my increase in speed. I was a bit confused and then all of a sudden, Fang was in front of me and pulled me into his arms. He started doing spirals. I was mystified at what the purpose of this was. Fang started laughing, I guess because of my perplexed face. Then he angled us downward. We were spinning towards Earth. I was squirming against Fang but he just held me tighter. I tried to back peddle with my wings but it was useless. "Fang what the crap are you doing?!" I screamed and he just smiled at me. We were now too close to the ground for comfort. "Fang!" I yelled. I held him tight, bracing for impact. Oh God! What kind of way to die is this? I am Maximum Ride supposed defender of Earth, and how was I gonna die? Ripped apart by and Eraser? No! I was going to die in Fang's arms as he killed us both!

I felt us going back to a normal flying position. I realized I had a death grip on Fang's back and my face was in his chest. I lifted my head up and opened one eye. "Fang I am going to kill you," I said angrily. Fang looked at me and smiled. "You know you liked it," he said mockingly. "It's not everyday you get to hold me." I bet I turned red when I realized that I was still holding him as close as possible to me. I tried to push myself away but Fang had locked his arms. I could have gotten away if I really wanted too, but I didn't. I put my ear to his chest. I heard his heart. He kissed the top of my head. My insides ignited. If only I could make that one moment last forever. I loosened my grip on his back, but I was still holding him. "Told ya," he said. I scowled but it was true I didn't want to let go. "Hey can we try something?" I asked. He looked at me puzzled and then a little resistant when he realized I was trying to push away. "Please?" I said. He let me go and kinda staying in place waiting to see what I was talking about. I grabbed his hand. "I want to see if we can fly and hold hands," I said raising my hand and his in sort of a gesture. He nodded and we tried to fly forward. Our wings kept smacking into one another. "Ok let's time this," I said. "Now!" Fang yelled. We flew with perfect timing and our wings didn't hit. Fang's was on top because it was bigger than mine. I looked over at Fang and he was watching the moon. The light was gleaming in his eyes. His hair was blowing back and I realized he was very good-looking.

I started to blush and looked away from him. He swung me towards him and he kissed my cheek. I folded my right wing in close and held on to Fang. I still moved my left wing to keep from falling. We decided to sit for a minute and we found a tall tree. We sat on a sturdy branch side by side. I moved closer to him and stared at his hand. I traced his fingers and entwined mine with his. "Max," he said, and rubbed his cheek on the top of my head. I kissed his shoulder. We were moving kinda fast weren't we? I was kinda enjoying it. I mean if you told me a year ago I would feel this way about Fang I would have laughed in your face.

I felt like me, all of me with Fang. I was all of me with the whole flock but it was different with Fang. He was the other part of me that I don't realize is missing till he's there and I feel ten times better. When the flock was in two, I nearly died. I couldn't take it.

It was very unlike Fang to actually show feeling. He was usually introverted. I was unusually mushy tonight I noted. What was happening to us? I looked up at Fang. That was a bad idea; I lost all train of thought. I was mesmerized. He looked gorgeous. His sculpted face was glowing in the moonlight. His dark eyes reflected the moon and the stars in the background only made him look more beautiful…

"Max you shouldn't obsess over anything or anyone..." the voice said. ha ha just kidding no voice!

I pushed away from Fang and I looked at him seriously. "Fang what are we doing?" I asked. He looked almost hurt, then it was gone his face impassive again. "I thought you wanted this," he said, but as he did he took his arm away from around me. "Fang I mean we are clear about how we feel towards each other. "You know I like you, you've known that since the beach that day. "I want this, but I don't want to go fast. We can't afford it," I said sadly. He looked puzzled. "I want to go slow," I said grabbing his hand. [Ok when She says go slow Max isn't talking about "it" she's just saying she doesn't want to hurry their relationship. True Love Waits people! "Ok," he said. We sat there for a moment and then Fang spoke. "So what are we?" he asked. "Are we dating what?" he finished. "What do you want us to be?" I asked playfully. "We are only seeing each other, so don't snuggle up to Iggy. Oh and I get to hold you anytime I want," he said. He eyes were full of life. "Ok agreed on one condition..." "What's that?" he asked. "I get to call you sweetie!" I said laughing. I dropped off the branch and flew into the sky. Fang caught me and held me tight. It was fun flying in the moonlight. I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. I put my hands on the side of his face. Then I realized the voice was right. We were crazy about each other. I pulled him tighter.

"What happened to slow?" he said breathing harshly. I kissed the spot under his jaw. He nudged me with his nose. I kissed his forehead. He nudged me again. I kissed his cheek. He nudged me a little harder. I kissed his mouth. I pulled away, but couldn't help myself I did it again. This was very unlike me. This was very unlike Fang! He kissed my neck. I put my head on his strong shoulder and he spun around. I laughed a little. Without warning in my head I screamed ,_I love you! _It startled me. Fang pulled me away and looked in my eyes. "What is it?" he asked smoothly. "I don't know," I said honestly. He gave me a look that said _yeah you do! _"It's not for me to say right now," I said. "I will tell you later. I promise. I might even blurt it out sometime," I said. I leaned down and kissed him. "That's addictive," he said. "I agree." I kissed his neck again.


	2. Max's Fairytale

(AN/ Sorry if you really liked the only second chapter but I really thought it was quite cheesy and annoying. So yeah it's replaced! This story is far superior!)

(P.S. Anyone who can name all the characters Max is dressed as in the following story will be acknowledged in the future!)

PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE REVIEW!!

**MAX'S FAIRYTALE**

Max closed Angel's door. She had just finished reading Angel a fairytale before bed. Angel liked that story. Max yawned and walked to her door. On the way she passed in front of Fang's closed door. She felt a rush of emotion. She smiled thinking of the silent, mysterious occupant.

Max was totally wiped out. She had three tests today and had studied all last night studying for them. Max threw back the comforter on her bed; she slipped under the warm covers. She spread her wigs out across the other side of the bed. Max drifted quickly off to sleep.

Max was looking at Angel's storybook. She smiled at the cover. It was _Swan Lake_. Max opened it to about the middle. The page had a picture of Odette, Angel's favorite character. Max looked at Odette's long white dress. Max traced the bottom of the dress with her finger.

Max felt as if a trap door was placed under her and suddenly opened. She was falling through a tornado of patterns. She noted a few of them were zebra print, polka dots, stripes, floral designs, and many different solids. The colors were all different and there were many shades of every single one.

Max frowned when she looked down and saw she had on a dress! She looked just like Alice, from Alice in Wonderland! She looked around and saw the whole flock around her. Angel was dressed oddly as well. The whole flock was! Angel was dressed as Cinderella. Nudge looked like the Little Mermaid, without red hair. Gassy was dressed as Peter Pan. He was pulling on the tights with a disgusted expression. Max chuckled. Iggy was dressed as a pirate. He looked funny with an eye patch on. Max glanced around and saw no sign of Fang.

"Max!" The whole flock was yelling to her. She tried to fly to them, but she discovered either she didn't have wings anymore or they wouldn't open. "Help!" Max screamed back. The flock was smiling sweetly. They flew up and away so Max no longer saw them. She panicked as the flock disappeared above her. She looked fondly after them. She was totally bewildered at all of this. The colorful tornado disappeared.

When Max had realized the tornado was gone strong arms caught her. Gentle, but protective. Fang? It was Fang, but you will never guess who he was dressed as! That's right; Fnick is Superman! Fang smiled at Max. "Fang," she said breathlessly. Superman was easily her favorite superhero. Max frowned realizing Fang got to be hot Superman while she was awkwardly dressed as Alice in Wonderland. "What?" Fang asked seeing her expression and seamlessly lowering onto a rooftop that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Nothing anymore!" Max said looking at her new outfit. She was dressed as Lois Lane! Fang came and hugged her. Yes emotion! Fang was showing emotion! This was awesome! She was Lois, and Fang was Superman! They were like the best couple on record! Oh wow. Did Max just say that? Max hadn't really admitted that she wanted to be in a relationship with Fang yet, to anyone much less herself. She wanted to be Fang's girlfriend?

"Fang, I don't understand," Max said looking into his dark brown eyes. "You will eventually," he said smiling. He picked up Max, bridal style. She liked this. It was sweet. Fang walked to the edge of the building. He smiled sweetly at Max. She could have sworn he whispered, _"I love you,"_ before he threw her over the edge. So much for sweet, she thought.

Max started to cry, almost. Was she dead? Was this how you die? You visit all the people that you care about? They would all be dressed as characters? She would die without saying goodbye to all of the flock? She never had kids of her own! She was never married! She never got to watch Angel grow up. Max had never really told Fang how she felt towards him!

OK, now Max was crying. She was crying so hard she didn't notice she was on the ground sobbing. A firm hand gripped her shoulder. She looked to her comforter, and it was none other than Fang.

"Fang!" Max threw herself toward him. He kissed her hair. Max tried to step back but soon realized her leg was not connected. She looked down at her leg. It was bone, no skin on it! Max started screaming. She was in a Bride's gown. Fang was in a tux. Max looked to her ring finger. There was a gold band there. She grabbed Fang's left hand. He had one too. She got married to Fang after she died? Could you do that? Why was she moving if she was in fact dead?

Max's white glove had turned into a golden one after she pondered all this, still holding Fang's hand. Max's wedding gown has turned into Belle's, from Beauty and the Beast. She felt beautiful. Fang was dressed as Prince Adam. (Beast before he was a beast.) Max was in awe of him. He was so handsome in the light, of this ballroom? This was her favorite movie. (It came on TV once or twice) "Max, you look lovely," Fang whispered in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Fang, don't leave." Max had turned a latched onto him. "Max, I won't," he whispered back. "Fang, am I dead?" she asked seriously. She pulled away to look in his dark eyes. "No," he said firmly. "Then I don't understand." "You won't until later," he said smiling slightly. She loved Fang, no doubt. Max kissed his neck. "Hmm," Max mumbled to herself. She loved Fang and she needed to tell him so. "Fang, I," She started. Fang interrupted her by placing his finger over her mouth and shushing her. There was heat on her lips where his finger was. "But it's Important!" Max protested. "I know it is," Fang smiled. He took Max's hand spun her.

Max fell back onto…a bed? Fang was gone Max's finger hurt. She looked at it. It was bleeding. "Only a kiss from your true love will awaken you, Maximum," the Director stroked Max's hair. Max had the urge to punch her but felt suddenly sleepy. Max couldn't help herself she immediately fell into a deep sleep. She had one last thought before she went to sleep. _"The one above me when I wake is my true love."_

Max woke to Gazzy above her. What the crap? "Gazzy?" She screamed. "What?" Gazzy flew against the wall, because she had scared him so bad. "No! You couldn't be!" Max was wiping her mouth furiously. "Max, what did you have before you went to sleep?" Gazzy asked still plastered to the wall. Fang walked into Max's room. "What's wrong? He asked a still flustered Max.

"It was a dream!" Max yelled hugging Fang as tightly as possible. "Max, I need oxygen!" Fang wheezed. She released her arms a little still holding Fang. Fang sucked in oxygen very quickly restoring the color to his face. "Max, calm down, " Fang said rubbing Max's back. "Fang I need to tell you something."


	3. When I'm with you 2

**When I'm with you.**

Part 2 

Max woke up in Fang's arms. The sun was shining off of his perfectly sculpted face. The gentle breeze was moving his dark brown bangs. Max practiced saying it in her head over and over again.

"Fang somewhere between fighting Erasers and saving the world, I fell in love with you. (Next try) Fang, I love you and I don't know if you feel the same as me but I really, truly love you."

Fang's dark eyes flitted open and he looked at Max smiling. Max could have died in that moment and been the happiest she'd ever been. Fang's dark brown eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones.

Oh no…his eyes that see right through me and oh his smile so bright! "Fang…I love you." Max choked at what she just admitted. She wasn't even fully sure she wanted to tell him yet. Fang's eyes widened a tiny bit.

"Oh great he doesn't love me!" Max mentally scolded herself. He smiled, if possible, brighter than before. She mentally took a snapshot. Fang took Max's face in his hands. He kissed her. She nearly fainted; all this joy was new to her.

"Max, I love you too." They put their foreheads together. Max breathed in taking in his scent. Max leaned down and kissed his neck. Fang made a trail of kisses on her neck, that lead eventually to her cheek, then her mouth.

She smiled against his kiss. Max didn't move much the whole time. She was mystified that emotionless Fang suddenly felt the urge to let it all out. (Not that she was complaining)

Every time he kissed her fireworks went off in her head. The kisses were warm and firm. Fang was moving his nose on her jaw line. When his cheek was square with hers she put them together.

Max put her arms around his neck. She kissed his shoulder. She left her lips on his shoulder. Fang held her drawing designs between her wings. She pulled him tighter.

Max heard Nudge turn over. "We are so going to get caught!" she whispered in Fang's ear. "Who said it mattered?" he whispered back. Max smiled into his shoulder.

Max laughed quietly getting up. Fang pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Max woke the flock. Iggy made breakfast. Max tapped the back of Fang and Iggy's hands, signaling she wanted to talk to them.

"I want to know. Do you want to settle down for a little while? Not permanent right now, at least. I think we should lay low for a while then slowly find a permanent home."

Iggy and Fang just stared back. (Well you know what I mean for Iggy)

"We shouldn't jump right into a permanent home because we don't know what we are doing yet." Max was trying to reason her fear of what might happen.

Since no one could see them, Fang reached out and squeezed Max's hand showing he was in agreement. Max kissed the back of his hand.

Iggy frowned in thought. She turned her full attention to Iggy because she knew Fang's vote.

"Okay let's do it!" Iggy said enthusiastically.


	4. Music is Life

**Ok this may totally suck it up or it may be the best thing that you've ever read… I do not claim to own any songs, characters, or any other mentions in this short story. **

**Max POV**

My eyelids refused to stay open no matter how hard I fought against them. Fang looked at me and chuckled. I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite, extreme I know  
He's as ed as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in

It just ain't right  
Lord,It just ain't right

Stupid Boy! He had to be all tall, dark, and handsome didn't he? He just had to be perfect so I would fall in love with him!

folds arms and sighs

He just had to sit where the moonlight would reflect his perfect face didn't he? Because shadow was just all too easy of a choice. Who am I kidding? 

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?   
Or just a beautiful disaster 

I looked over at him. He was staring at the moon. It seemed as if he had once been apart of night, only to be plucked out of the sky and made into human form. He was as silent and unreadable as night. The moon and himself seemed to be one in the same. I don't know why but he seemed like he embodied the whole characteristics of it the moon, the stars, the dark…

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I listened to the steady breathing of the flock. I smiled to myself. This was probably what kept me going, these moments where nothing else mattered but the sweet sweet breathing of the flock. I leaned the wall with my head tilted to the sky.

**Fang POV**

Max. I wish that sometimes I could see her mind, see what she thinks. I wonder what she was sighing about earlier. I mean yeah, she's probably about to passout ,but why was she thinking so hard?

Hates the sounds that goodbyes make.  
She prays one day she'll find someone to need her.  
She swears that there's no difference,  
Between the lies and complements.  
It's all the same if everybody leaves her.

Moves Max's hair away from her face "Goodnight Max," I said smiling. "Night," she said curtly. I kissed her forehead. I think Max just smiled a little. Hmm. I looked around to make sure everyone was alright before resuming my watch. _(AN: Max just finished her's) _ I looked at her. She seemed at peace in her dreams, which I hoped were full of school-less worlds that were filled with her wishes and dreams.

I'm watching you from a scenic  
View taking in your every move  
Who you tried so hard to be full of  
Wishes and dreams  
That did not come true for you  
I can read you like a book  
Sad stories everywhere I look  
Faded pictures remind you when  
What could have been   
Did not come true for you

I'll be the one who makes you laugh  
Make up for the memories  
That made you sad  
Me and you together forever  
We could be someday  
You will find me in all your  
Wishes and dreams

Is it so hard to believe what   
Your eyes cannot see  
Your dream come true  
A love to fall into  
I'm waiting to show you

**Max POV**

I yawned and stretched hitting Fang by accident. He didn't seem to notice though. I got up and walked to the edge of the cave extending my aching wings. The stiffness of them starting to wear off. I saw the sleepy flock but decided to give them a few more minutes of peace. I went back to where I previously laid and laid down once more, this time on my stomach. I bent my knees so, from there down was in the air. I propted up on my elbows studying Fang. Angel stirred. "Max what are you-" she started until I held my index finger over my lips. 'Max what are you doing?' 'I'm watching Fang sleep. You can go back to sleep for a few minutes if you want.' Angel nodded and laid back down. Fang's eyes fluttered open. 'He thinks your giving him a lovey-dovey look' I smirked.

My eyes can't look at you any other way,  
Any other way, any other way  
When eyes can't look at you any other way,  
Any other way, any other way

"Shouldn't you be asleep," he asked smiling. "Maybe," I said shrugging and smiling brightly. I don't know why but at that moment I found it deep within me to kiss Fang.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

Fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down on him.

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here  
Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
cause our lips can touch... here

Ok yeah I was just as surprised! I loved it though, every second of it. I know this is weird but the whole time my insides were on fire with happiness! I kept thinking about how I never wanted Fang to leave me again. It reminded me of when we split up the flock.

When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever you're not around  
when i kiss you  
i still get butterflies  
years from now,  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you

(na na na na na nananananana)  
(na na na na na nananananana)

yeah we've had our ups and downs  
but we've always worked them out  
babe am i ever glad we got this far now  
still i'm lying here tonight  
wishing i was by your side  
cause when i'm not there enough  
nothing feels right  
so i'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life  
**  
**when i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever your not around  
when i kiss you  
i still get butterflies  
years from now  
i'll make every second count  
when i'm with you  
when i'm with you

whatever it takes  
im not gonna break the promise i made

when i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you

when i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever your not around  
when i kiss you  
i still get butterflies  
years from now  
i'll make every second count

when I'm with you


	5. Max and Fang's Playlist

**Don't pass out on me! I know right two chapters in a week what is up?! I had inspiration!! Yay!!**

Ok what makes me sad is that on Chapter two of this series that someone got all of Max's characters correct and then deleted the review or something so when I went to acknowledge them last chapter they weren't there!!! I was sad. Did you just think I wouldn't ever acknowledge you?

I'm so sorry it just takes me a while to get in the mood to write and I don't really want to write cliché's, so I wait for inspiration. Anyway I was randomly listening to music (in my head don't make fun of me it was at school) and I was thinking about songs that apply to the Flock. Ok well mostly Max and Fang. So I decided I want your opinion on it!

Oh also I would like to apologize for whatever happened to the 4th chapter because it was fine in Microsoft Word (do not own program that goes to Bill Gates or somebody)

For the record I'm a huge fan of Rock, Alternative, and Christian music!! (Woot woot Hawk Nelson!!) Thank all of you, who have used their songs in fan fictions, it makes me happy!

Ok these may be songs I thought that they would like or songs that apply to them.

For Max:

With Meaning-

Melt the Sugar by the Summer Obsession

Wishes and Dreams by Stellar Kart (seriously should be Max's and Fang's theme)

Fences by Paramore (love that name by the way)

Misery Business by Paramore

My Heart by Paramore

Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson

Friend like that by Hawk Nelson (I think it applies to the flock)

My Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Might like-

All the same by Sick Puppies

Runaway by Cartel

Lonely One by Cartel

Wasted by Cartel (sorry they are my new favorites)

Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's (I liked it before the radio played it for the record)

Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park (also loved this one way before the radio played it!)

Heals over Head by Boys Like Girls

Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls

For Fang:

With Meaning-

Slow Burn by Atreyu (it's seriously Fang's song)

Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

Hover by Trust Company

Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings (kind of applies)

Think Twice by Eve 6 (very Fang-like song for Max)

Here (in Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye

Chase this Light by Jimmy Eat World ( I don't know why but it does!!)

Romeo and Juliet by the Killers (ignore the part about crying [heh heh rubs head innocently)

Might Like-

Open Your Eyes by Guano Apes

From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars (where are they? I love them!)

Best of You by the Foo Fighters

Oh I realize that songs 1, 2, and 8 can apply for both of them.

Quick Comment:

Does anyone else think that Max and Angel's iMix didn't seem to have many Max-like songs in it? I don't really see her as a Fergie type. Don't get me wrong Fergie is alright but ok I lied I really can't stand Fergie. Big Girls Don't Cry was good and B.E.P. was good but her by herself is just bleh!

Ha ha I used Fang-like and Max-like on this!!


	6. A Tribute to Maximum Ride

This is a tribute to Maximum Ride…

For all the times I've sat in class reading these books and busted out laughing earning myself weird looks. For the final days of 8th grade reading The Angel Experiment out loud in class. For the hope that one day, maybe that I will fly. For the hope that one-day I will find my own personal Fang that I can have for support, friendship, and love.

These are the moments in books that I live for, and love.

_**Maximum Ride The Angel Experiment**_:

I sill wish you'd let me get 'Bite Me' shaved into the back of my head," he complained.

"No," I said, straightening his collar.

"Iggy got his ear pierced."

"Nein," I said.

"But everyone does it!" he said in a perfect imitation of his stylist.

"O-nay."

He made an exasperated sound and went over by Fang, whose hair had been cut short also, except for one long chunk that flopped over in front of his eyes.

-Chapter 110 pg. 342 paperback of _The Angel Experiment_

"You look like a kitty cat." I made whisker motions on my face, indicating where Ari had raked his. He looked at me sourly. "Fang," I said, my voice breaking. "Just live, okay? Live and be okay."

With no warning, I leaned down and kissed his mouth, just like that.

"Ow," he said, touching his split lip, then he and I stared at each other in shock.

-Chapter 118 pg. 366 paperback of _The Angel Experiment_

Fang glanced over at me, his face smooth and impassive, though I could almost feel the anticipation rolling off his feathers. I smiled at him, and his dark eye lit.

Fang. I had to do some thinking about him.

Me. I had to do some thinking about me too.

-Epilogue pg. 412-413 paperback of _The Angel Experiment_

_**Maximum Ride School's Out-Forever**_

He shrugged, looking tired again, and pushed away the food tray. "Sure." He lay back down and shut his eyes.

"After all, Fnick is Superman," said Iggy.

"Shut up, Jeff," I said, but I was smiling. I lifted Iggy's fingers to my face so that he knew.

-Chapter 19 pg. 58 hardback of _School's Out-Forever_

"So," one growled. "You think you can pop our crib?"

_Pop their crib? Come again?_

They stopped for a moment, then their smiles grew wider. Grosser.

"It's a chick, man!" one exclaimed.

The bottle-holding slug pulled a wicked-looking knife out of his belt. He held it up so it caught the moonlight.

_Fang? You go ahead and make your move. Any time now, I thought tensely. Where are you, Fang?_

"We don't care whose chick you are," one said . "For th3e next hour, you're gonna be _our_ chick." The guys were totally skuzzy, grinning horribly, showing holes where teeth should be.

"Excuse me?" I said acidly. "Can we say sexist?"

They didn't have time.

"Boys, God doesn't like you," Fang intoned behind them.

Whaaaaat? I thought, dumbfounded.

"Wha!" they said, whirling.

At that moment, Fang snapped out his huge wings and shone the penlight under his chin so it raked his cheekbones and eyes. My mouth dropped open: He looked like the angel of death.

-Chapter 28 pg. 85 hardback of _School's Out-Forever_

"She's taking my place," I said without meaning to.

Fang shrugged. "You're a fighter, not a mom."

I almost gasped, stung. "I can't be both? You think I'm a lousy mom? What, because I'm not girly enough, is that it?" I was really mad the tensions of the day boiling over in me. "Not like that girl with the read hair, stuck to you like glue!" My hands came up and, without thinking, I shoved Fang hard.

-Chapter 57 pg. 162 hardback of _School's Out-Forever_

For the sake of saving me from carpal tunnel I will just put the page numbers. But this is the scene where Max tries to cut out her chip. I love this scene. Don't ask me why, because I don't know, but it's one of my favorite parts of the books

-Chapter 102 pg. 297-305 hardback of _School's Out-Forever_

**Maximum Ride Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports:**

"What's okay?"

"Everything." She looked up at me earnestly "Everything will be okay, Max. We've come this far- we're supposed to survive. We'll survive, and you'll save the world like you're supposed to."

Well, reality just shows up sometimes, doesn't it?

"I'm not comfortable in this stadium," I explained, trying to look calm.

"I know. And you hate Fang looking at those girls. But we're still having fund, and Fang sill love you, and you'll still save the world. Okay?"

-Chapter 8 pg. 24 hardback of _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_

Ok my all time favorite rant of Maximum Ride is all of page 40 and 41 in _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_. I LOVE that little fight that they have. It sounds so much like something I would do!

Again to save my hands chapters 17-19 I feel so sorry for these two they are destined for each other, but can't seem to get it right… I love them so much as a couple apart they don't function correctly.

"So you have your price," I said to Fang, speaking around a mouthful of crumbs. "Your soul for a cookie."

Making sure Dr. Martinez wasn't looking, Fang shot me the bird and took another bite, clearly savoring the warm chewiness, the noted of vanilla, the semi melted chocolate chunk. I grinned at him, then stuck out my tongue.

-Chapter 26 pg. 73 hardback of _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_

Valium… enough said

-Chapter 30 pg. 84-85 hardback of _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_

He ignored the way his heart thumped when he thought about seeing her – them – again. If she still had the cretin with her, he was going to be pissed. But cretin or no, splitting up the flock was wrong.. If the world was coming to an end, they needed to be together.

-Chapter 95 pg. 284 hardback of _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_

Now the time you've been waiting for!! My favorite moment of all time in the Maximum Ride books!! Dun dun duh! (Dramatic music):

"You're late."

Fang stepped out of the shadows, eating an apple. He was dressed in black, as usual, and his face looked like a lumpy plum pie. But his eyes shone as he came toward me, and then I was running to hi over the sand, my wings out in back of me.

We smashed together awkwardly, with Fang standing stiffly for a moment, but then his arms slowly came around me, and he hugged me back. I held him tight, trying to swallow the lump of cotton in my throat, my head on his shoulder,, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't ever leave me again," I said in a tiny voice.

"I won't," he promised into my hair, sounding most un-Fang-like. "I won't. Not ever."

-Chapter 130 pg. 397-398 hardback of _Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports_


	7. The Finish

Hello my faithful readers… haha all two of you. I just want you to know I think I'm shutting this story down. Yes I know this is so shocking after the whole year you've waited for an update and you get this. Well good news! I made a new story! It's called the Pariahs of Wesson (killer title huh?!) Anyway my focus will be on that one now. I hope to update and be consistent. Have you noticed how gay the Maximum Ride has gotten recently? I mean really another flock who happen to find Max and the rest, I totally didn't anticipate that!

Oh and by the way I have to voice my opinion on Twilight. I personally love the books. (Team Edward!) I really think it's lame all of you people who said oooo a hot guy let's go see the movie! Oh my gosh he's so hot let's read the book! I totally picture Robert Patinson when I read about Edward because he's so fine! That's shallow and I'm tired of hearing it. I read the books way back and now people start to read the books. I'm not saying everyone reading it now is like that, but if the only reason you read the book is because some hot guy is on it, that's lame. You officially just judged a book by its cover.


End file.
